HIV remains the most serious infectious disease challenge to public health. As a result of inadequate access to HIV prevention and treatment, everyday, more than 6800 people contract HIV and more than 5700 people die from AIDS, globally. In 2007, worldwide, 33.2 million people were living with HIV infection, 2.5 million people were newly infected and 2.1 million died from AIDS mostly due to lack of available monitoring technologies at resource limited settings. Our objective is to develop a rapid, accurate and low-cost HIV monitoring device using a novel CD4+ T lymphocyte purification and counting technology at resource limited settings. We have been working on microfluidic CD4+ T cell counting microchips and also tested them with HIV patient samples. Here, we will leverage from this expertise to create an on-chip CD4+ T cell purification technology that can eliminate CD4+ monocytes to achieve +10% clinical CD4+ T lymphocyte counting accuracy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our objective is to develop a rapid, accurate and low-cost HIV monitoring device using a novel CD4+ T lymphocyte purification and counting technology at resource limited settings. We have been working on microfluidic CD4+ T cell counting microchips and also tested them with HIV patient samples. Here, we will leverage from this expertise to create an on-chip CD4+ T cell purification technology that can eliminate CD4+ monocytes to achieve 1 10% clinical CD4+ T lymphocyte counting accuracy.